You Must Love Me
by Casey Munster
Summary: Fluffy Sirius Black and OC songfic. Please R&R even though I suck at summaries.


Ok everybody...This is my first time posting a fic on this site. This is a songfic. The lyrics are from the musical Evita. Jacqueline is an original character of mine. I'm open to constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter related characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. The lyrics belong to Madonna and Tim Rice. Enjoy!

_Where do we go from here?  
  
This isn't where we intended to be  
  
We had it all, you believed in me  
  
I believed in you_  
  
Jacqueline stared at the roaring fire with a hollow expression. "Come on Sirius! Where are you?" she muttered to herself. A loud crack answered that question. Sirius had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Jack! What are you still doing up honey?" Jacqueline buried her face in her hands. "I've been waiting for you Sirius. Where have you been?" Sirius's smile slid from his face. "I told you I was going out with the marauders. You worry too much" Jacqueline stood and turned to face her husband. "You're late Sirius! You can't keep doing this. You know that we're targets!"  
  
_Certainties disappear  
  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
  
As we used to do?_  
  
Sirius sighed. "Jacqueline! Stop worrying for the love of go.d! I'm a grown man and can take care of myself!" Jacqueline's face hardened. "I know that OK? It's not my fault I worry. Just answer this, would you be worried if I was late coming home with death eater sightings in the area? Would you???"  
  
"I'd be worried! Damn it, Jack, I know that. But what you don't get is what it's like to be out with your friends having a great time and then coming home and being chewed out! I don't jump your case do I?" Jacqueline smacked her forehead.  
  
"Sirius Black, listen to me!!! You're so rash sometimes."

" Name one time" She smiled crookedly.  
  
"Voldemort had Remus. We were supposed to go in and save him from the dungeons. What did you do? You saved Remus, and then went upstairs and paid your cousin a little visit. You almost got yourself killed!"  
  
"You were right there with me Jacqueline! You went up with me" Jacqueline ran a hand through her blonde hair.  
  
"I tried to talk you out of it though"  
  
_Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
  
Things that I'm longing to say  
  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
  
Frightened you'll slip away_  
  
Sirius and Jacqueline eyed each other for a few moments. Jacqueline finally looked away and said softly,  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't...I didn't mean to get on your case so bad. I'm just so scared of what it would be like to lose you." Sirius walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jack, I understand. Even though you probably think I'm a shallow jerk, I know where you're coming from." Jacqueline raised her head and met Sirius's deep, gray eyes.  
  
"Things didn't used to be this way. There's...there's something I need to tell you." Furrowing his eyebrows Sirius asked slowly, "What is it?"  
  
_You must love me  
  
You must love me_  
  
"I saw Bellatrix today. We had an...interesting talk."

"Jacqueline! What happened? What did she want?"  
  
"She...umm...well she wanted me to join _them_. I told her I'd think about it. You know, just to get rid of her without dying. I went to Dumbledore..." Sirius's face suddenly became very anxious.  
  
"What did he say?!?" Jacqueline turned her back to him.  
  
"I had to join them Sirius. Dumbledore needs as many spies as he can get." Sirius stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" No answer came.  
  
"Jack...I can't believe you did that! I mean...joining them is suicide if you don't actually worship Voldemort!"  
  
_Why are you at my side?  
  
How can I be any use to you now?  
  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
  
Nothing has changed_  
  
"I know Sirius. I haven't officially joined yet though. The ceremony is in two days. I had to do it. I think it was in the Order's best interests. We have two spies in the Death Eaters now." She bit her lip and faced Sirius again.  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot." Sirius allowed a small smile. "If you promise to be careful then it's OK. Look, I'm not a fan of this idea. If Dumbledore thinks it is a good idea, then...you should go for it." Jacqueline smiled.  
  
"I knew there was more to you than good looks." He shook his head and embraced her tightly.

"I love you Jack. I swear I'll be more careful and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll always support what you do, as long as it's not incredibly stupid." Jacqueline laughed and buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Same goes for me. I'm really sorry Sirius. I over reacted. I just had a long day. I shouldn't-" She was cut off as Sirius's mouth found hers. Sirius had wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Shh...I know. I forgive you"  
  
_You must love me_


End file.
